Un souvenir tendre d'enfance
by Artemis Trismegiste
Summary: Décembre. De la neige. Un air qui vous trotte dans la tête. Draco se souvient d'une fois où, enfant, il jouait. Il ne jouait pas seul... Des images floues, et toujours cet air... bref une petite histoire toute mignonne. Chap 2 ou A mort Blaise .lol.
1. Brides de lumière

Qui : Artemis (la bavarde, vous allez voir )

Quoi : Bah une fic ! Quelle question… hein ? Quel genre ? Une song-fic ! (vi, je suis accro, je sais) d'ailleurs à ce propos, lisez la petite note (que je n'ai pas encore écrite mais que vous, vous devez pouvoir lire à l'heure qu'il est ). Dans l'idée c'était un one-shot ms finalement… j'hésite entre laisser ça comme ça (parce qu'en fait je n'ai pas tout dévoilé de mon idée) ce qui certes, serait sadique, ou faire une suite, relativement courte (pas en 15chap. quoi) mais qui clôturerait l'histoire et affirmerait un autre genre qui m'est cher… le Yaoi !

Avertissement : Rien si ce n'est peut-être le disclaimer : pitits bishos pa-na-moua mais à JKR, ni la chanson d'ailleurs, par contre l'histoire si

**Petite note : Je trouve ça dommage (et d'intérêt moindre) de lire une song-fic sans la dite song. C'est pourquoi, si vous le souhaiter, mailer moi (****tsukinoartemisclub-internet.fr****) et je vous enverrais avec plaisir dans les minutes qui suivent (surtout pendant les vacances, je me connecte beaucoup) la musique. Valà **

Remerciement spéciaux : A lulu, just-lulu, **rire **pour sa review (pour mon autre fic HP), je sens que le truc des toilettes va revenir de manière récurrente (vi, Draco est trop mimi avec son orgueil mal plaC, et ce même, que dis-je, SURTOUT au toilettes ) et aussi à Amy Keira (merci merci merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) qui me motive vraiment pour écrire la suite (me dépêche, promis) avec mention spéciale : je vois souvent ton nom ds la liste des RAR (réponses aux review) donc, je te remercie aussi pour les autres auteurs (.) tu es une lectrice exemplaire **rire**, vraiment .

Commentaire stupide : Je viens de relire le trailler que j'avais fait pour une feuille fic (ma première en fait) Oracle Belline… **éclate de rire** mon Dieu, j'étais grave…

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un souvenir tendre d'enfance

* * *

Je suis près d'une fenêtre. Une parmi tant d'autre. Un couloir abandonné bien évidemment. Je suis là, à regarder le terrain de Quidditch, à travers la vitre. Nous sommes en hiver. Le froid mord ma chair, malgré la robe d'hiver que je revêts. Je m'amuse à faire de la buée sur le verre froid, en soufflant légèrement dessus.

Dehors un tapis de neige recouvre l'herbe. Plutôt esthétique. J'aime la neige

_Des images me reviennent  
Comme un souvenir tendre_

Aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours aimé admirer la neige… non, en fait, ce que j'aimais, c'était aller à son contact… je n'arrive plus à me souvenir par contre la dernière fois où j'en ai vraiment (1)profité…

J'entends quelques rires accompagnant des bruits de pas. Je vois passer au bout du couloir quelques élèves serdaigles de 3ème année. Il ne m'ont pas vu bien heureusement. Je chantonne… je ferme les yeux, sentant mon souffle chaud, renvoyé par le verre de la vitre. J'y appuie mon front chaud. Spontanément je me mets à chantonner un air qui pourtant m'est inconnu, un air entraînant, peut-être une valse(2).

_Une ancienne ritournelle  
Autrefois en décembre_

Je me souviens avoir joué dans la neige avec Blaise une fois. C'est marrant que cela me revienne tout à coup… et toujours cet air que je fredonne maintenant en boucle(3). Je pense alors qu'il faudrait que je lui demande à Blaise s'il ne le connaît pas, histoire que j'arrive à le recaser. Et aussi, s'il se souvient à quelle occasion petits on a pu jouer ensemble comme ça… nous étions dans la neige, je suis sûr que ça a eu lieu… enfin je crois…

_Je me souviens, il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble_

Nous avions fait un bonhomme de neige, ou du moins essayé. Sa tête était tombée plusieurs fois. Ou je me rappelle avoir usé mes nerfs dessus. Si jeune et déjà têtu je souris. Je me souviens étrangement bien d'une fois ou elle est tombée alors que Blaise me faisait la courte échelle pour que je dessine le visage. Nous n'y avions pas pensé avant de l'installer. Heureusement, depuis mon sens de la stratégie s'est affûté. Pourquoi avions-nous ri… Je fronce les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose, mais quoi… arf, la limite des souvenirs d'enfance je suppose.

J'entends d'autres pas qui se rapprochent. Les élèves se mettent en mouvements. Je sors de ma poche une chaîne métallique au bout de laquelle se trouve ma montre(4). Bientôt l'heure en effet. L'après-midi va s'avérer long. Les bruits de pas se font encore un peu plus proches. Je m'apprête à me redresser de ma fenêtre quand, qui vois-je arriver avec toute sa clique, je vous le demande. Potter, ce cher **P**otter… Il sourit. Bien entendu, il ne m'a pas encore aperçu.

_Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme de mes souv'nirs_

Je me bloque littéralement dans mon redressement. Un véritable déclic, je me souviens ! Mes yeux s'arrondissent sous la révélation. Nous étions trois. C'est pour ça que Blaise et moi riions. Nous étions trois ! Il tenait le bonhomme à l'arrière et moi, j'ai un peu trop poussé la tête, et elle lui et tombée dessus ! C'est pour ça que Blaise et moi riions ! Parce qu'il était écrasé sous cette énorme boule de neige en train d'étouffer ! L'image était à mourir, lui gigotant bras et mains. Humour serpentard je suppose.

_Je me souviens, il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble_

Je repense, avec tendresse, à la bataille de boules de neige qui s'en est suivi. Il me semble que nous avons joué une éternité tout les 3. Je ne sais plus vraiment à quoi. Les images se font un peu floues dans ma tête. Et en même temps j'ai l'impression de savoir … et cet air que je me remets à fredonner… Je laisse les doigts jouer avec la buée dont je suis responsable. Je suris même avec tendresse en repensant aux enfants que nous étions alors… Et puis j'ai un autre déclic. Cela doit bien faire un bout de temps que… je ne suis pas seul dans cette connerie de couloir ! Je me fige, et me retourne, presque précipitamment. Presque.

Une partie des serpentard et trois stupides gryffondors sont présents. Je vous laisse deviner qui. Bingo, le trio le plus stupides que leur maisons ai jamais connu, Granger, la belette, et Potter. Et ce crétin qui sourit. Je serais tenté de lui décrocher une droite… néanmoins je m'abstiens. De mon côté j'aperçois Blaise. Qui sourit aussi. D'ailleurs je me rends vite compte que tout le monde me regarde en souriant. Je vais tous les tuer…

J'efface, d'un geste nonchalant les dessins quelque peu… enfantins que j'avais tracé sur la vitre(5), avant de regagner le rang formé par ceux de ma maison. Je ne peux néanmoins pas me sortir cet air de la tête ni m'empêcher de la laisser passer mes lèvres…

Je vois Blaise sourire. Note à moi-même, le coincer à la sortie des cours et lui faire cracher le morceau. Il doit bien se souvenir de quelque chose. Un second déclic s'opère alors en moi. Décidément. En fait… Je me tourne pour apercevoir Potter, au milieu du rang totalement désordonné des gryffondors… définitivement aucune classe ceux là… En fait, je me demandais pourquoi voir Pott'Potter sourire m'a fait me souvenir de cette époque. En même temps, se faire mettre à terre par la tête d'un bonhomme de neige, voilà qui est très gryffondor… tout comme rester derrière à tenir le dit bonhomme… d'ailleurs que Blaise est accepté de me faire la courte échelle, voilà, par contre, qui n'est pas très serpentard… quoique nous deux ce soit à la vie à la mort… enfin, façon de parler, je ne suis pas sûr que je risquerais ma vie pour lui. Je ne suis pas serpentard pour rien moi, que croyez-vous. Je me demande tout de même ce qu'il est devenu… peut-être un gryffondor, ou un poufsouffle. Voilà qui pourrait être marrant.

_Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme de mes souv'nirs_

Cet air me suivit toute la journée. J'aurais presque pu le chanter en plein cours. Et ces images qui me reviennent Un véritable harcèlement moral. J'avoue ne pas avoir été des plus attentif à ce cours… en fait, je n'ai rien suivi du tout. J'ai griffonné pendant tous les cours des bonshommes de neige, de petits Blaise, et des petits –grande inconnue-. C'est frustrant je n'arrive pas à revoir son visage. C'est comme si à chaque fois qu'une bribe de souvenir me revenait, qu'à chaque fois que je voulais l'attraper, elle s'éloignait un peu plus de moi. Et plus j'essaye d'attraper son visage, plus il m'échappe. C'est bizarre, pour un attrapeur je trouve que les choses me filent un peu trop entre les doigts... et pas que les souvenirs…

_Et, au loin, un écho  
Comme une braise sous la cendre_

C'est la fin des cours. Et bien sûr Pansy, qui a remarqué mon désintéressement total cet après-midi au cours, m'arrête. Je veux courir après Blaise, mais elle a une sacré poigne. Je la fusille du regard. Elle me fourre une pile de feuilles dans les bras. « Mes notes » dit-elle sobrement. Une claque sur le front, et elle s'éloigne. Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de ses notes… bon, okay, ça va mettre super utile, c'est vrai, mais pour l'instant, je me suis fixé un autre objectif.

_Un murmure à mi mots  
Que mon coeur veut comprendre_

J'arrive dans la salle commune serpentarde. Pas de Blaise à l'horizon. Dortoir ? Non plus. Je demande à Crabbe et Goyle. Réponse sans intérêt. Je questionne Nott. Il me dit que ce fou (Blaise, mais vous suivez un peu ?) est sorti dehors. SORTI DEHORS ? Par ce temps ! Je pousse un soupir de lassitude et me lance à sa poursuite, dehors.

Je le retrouve, assis, faisant de petits pâtés de neige. Ridicule. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir. Pas très motivé, je m'exécute tout de même. Je lui parle d'un souvenir qui m'est revenu tout à l'heure, par hasard. Avec un désintéressement feint (et il le sait, et il sait que je le sais… enfin, vous voyez…) je lui demande s'il s'en souvient… et s'il se rappelle du gamin qui traînait dehors avec nous…

Au moment où je vois sa bouche s'ouvrir, je ne sens plus le froid qui étreint mon corps.

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! répondit-il un sourire puérile aux lèvres, ce môme c'était… »

_Une ancienne ritournelle  
Loin du froid de décembre_

* * *

_Ah AH ! Alors suite ou pas suite (**s'asseoit confortablement dans l'attente d'avis de lecteur : c'est-à-dire de review héhé) **j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis,pleeeeeease **yeux de chaton battu** miaou..._

* * *

_Notes stupides : _

1 --> A TAAAAAABLE

Artemis: Ok u-u

Ma mère: Et arrête ta musique

Artemis imaginant faire sa song-fic sans baigner ds la dite musique… nannnn… (j'ai mangé AVEC cette musique )

2 --> Les airs à 3 temps (valses) sont souvent très entraînants. C dû au temps fort, placé toute les 3 notes. Le rythme n'est pas binaire ms légèrement… comment dire… c moi régulier qu'un 2 tps ou un 4 tps… 3 c impair quoi… bon là je m'enfonce je le sens…

Draco: ai rien compris…

Artemis: **big soupir **oui je me doute…

3 --> Et que lit mon Lecteur Windows Media (Yato pour les intimes ) en boucle

4 --> Vous savez, ces vieilles montres nobles, comme elles ont été reprisent dans FullMetalAlchemist d'ailleurs (normal, ça se passe au début du XXème) avec une chaîne, et qui s'accrochent à une ceinture ou au haut de la poche ds laquelle elles traînent.

5 --> Buée powaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	2. Recherches et reminiscences

Qui : Artemis

Avertissement : Rien si ce n'est peut-être le disclaimer : pitits bishos pa-na-moua mais à JKR, par contre l'histoire si

**Remerciement spéciaux : RAR :**

Vert emeraude : Merchi bicoup bicoup bicouuuuuuup :D.

Linalyna aka Lady Snake: 4 --> Mmmm, oui... c ça... c ce que je voulais dire .. Comment ça bien evidemt que tu veux une suite ? Cmt je peux le savoir mwa ? On me review jamais T--T alors je finis par me demander T.T alors marchi bicoup bicoup bicoup ça me touche énormement T---T

Mini pouce : Rooooooooooooo t mimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii /pitit ms mignon/ merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii /happy/

Anize B : PikwaB ? (lol) De suite ? Euhhh -a été lente- oups :p dsl dsl désolééééééééééé T.T Tu me pardonne ? Valà la suite promis si vous me reviewer encore comme ça la suite arrivera + vite :D bien + viteuh :p. Merchi bicouuuuup bicoup pr ta review /gd sourire niais/. Viii ! Mwa n'aussi j'adore cette musik ! Je vais essayer de bien poursuivre cette fic !

Ste Mascarpone : /sweatdrop/ Euhhh... valààà /gd sourire innocent/.

Willelmina : Oui j'aime cette s'ansonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn /bonheur/ alors ça va ? J'avais peur de trahir cette chanson (lol) je suis contente que quelqu'un est apprecié mon "style" cela me flatte énormement. Pour la peine je vais relire ce chap et le rendre encore meilleur è.é /motivation puissance 1000/ Donc encore merchi merchi merchi.

La rodeuse : Vi Anastasia c pitetre enfantin ms qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle cette chanson, ne ? Tu as des doutes concernant le 3ème compère ? C vrai que je suis du genre sadique :) Si ca se trouve g tromP tt le monde (lol) ! Merchi biiiiiicoup à twaet surtout reviens roder à proximiT de mes fics (lol)!

Mary Larry : Je suis chien ? Nannnnnnnnnnn chat oui (love) ou dragon (zod. chin.) mais chien... tttt... nannnnnnnn :) Vi je sais c'est le genre de fin qui frustre MAIS comme ça j'ai U ta review DONC ça vallait tt de même 'achemt le cout :) /bonheur/ Alors que reponds-tu /gd sourire/

Cheshirecat : Comme on se comprend /emotion/ miaouuuu /bonheur/ vi j'aime cette chanson /love/ et vi z'aime full metaaaaal /adore cheshirecat/ j'espere que ce chap te seras tout aussi agréable...

**Coup de pub : Allez lire mon autre fic HP ! http/ première partie est peut-être un peu dure (triste) mais là je reviens dans de l'humour ! (Yeah !) et je c où je vais exactement côté scenar' (YEAH!) Et je vous assure c bien ! Alors syouplé venez la lire et passez une bonne soirée en compagniede nos amis DM et HP ! YEAH !**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Au moment où je vois sa bouche s'ouvrir, je ne sens plus le froid qui étreint mon corps.

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! répondit-il un sourire puérile aux lèvres, ce môme c'était… »

_Une ancienne ritournelle  
Loin du froid de décembre_

* * *

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! répondit-il un sourire puérile aux lèvres, ce môme c'était… » 

Il me voit pendu à ces lèvres, et je sais qu'il adore ça. Je retire tout ce que j'ai bien pu dire sur Blaise auparavant. Blaise est définitivement un serpentard. Définitivement.

« C'était… ? » je demande, la voix dénuée de toute marque d'une quelconque attente et ce malgré mon impatience. Je suis curieux de sa réponse. Je le sais, il le sait, il sait que je sais qu'il le sait et je sais qu'il sait que je sais qu'il le sait, et… enfin vous voyez…

Je le vois sourire. En ce moment je l'exècre. Et je suis ravi de pouvoir ressentir un tel sentiment envers un de mes amis. Un confrère serpentard. S'il sait me faire ressentir ceci, c'est qu'il est digne de notre maison. Je le sais, il le sait, et… enfin je ne vais pas vous la refaire.

D'ailleurs, peu de personne connaisse le pouvoir du savoir. Connaître un secret, une information, connaître ce que d'autre ne connaisse pas. Qu'ils veulent parfois connaître. Quelle puissance, quelle jouissance.

Blaise en profite. Il bluffe peut-être. Peut-être ne se souvient-il tout simplement de rien. J'hésite. Le brusquer serait admettre que je veuille **vraiment **savoir. Mauvais pour moi. Ne pas le brusquer serait lui donner la possibilité de se taire… tout aussi mauvais pour moi et mes nerfs.  
Je décide néanmoins de patienter car j'ai un atout de taille : Blaise me tient en estime. Il me considère, peut-être à tord, comme un ami. Il finira par tout me dire… enfin j'espère.

« C'était » le vois-je reprendre avec espoir, « un de ces pauv'es fils de pequ'nauds invité à la soirée commémorative des 5 ans »

« Des 5 ans ? » je ne peux m'empêcher de répéter, interrogatif.

«Des 5 ans» confirme-t-il. Je cherche. Je ne me rappelle pas d'une quelconque soirée où j'aurais été pouvant être relié à ça. Je ne me souviens pas. J'ai beau réfléchir, je sens qu'il me manque un pant d'information.

* * *

_Aujourd'hui, est évaluée la puissance d'un Etat par sa capacité à produire de l'information pour le reste du monde._

_On pourra constater que dans ce domaine se trouvent loin en tête les Etats-Unis d'Amérique, avec, pour ne citer qu'elle, la CNN.  
__Se trouve loin en retrait le continent africain dont le retard est tel qu'il se retrouve à comme mis à l'écart du reste du monde._

_Ainsi même si toute la Terre est quadrillée par ces réseaux d'informations, notamment depuis l'émergence du réseau Internet et depuis peu du haut débit ADSL, des inégalités considérables persistent.  
__Le flux majeur s'observe entre les villes de New York et Londres.  
__La production d'informations d'un pays est une condition sine qua non du développement du dit Etat._

_Nous noterons qui plus est que l'accès à l'information joue un rôle dans la mobilité des hommes, et donc dans les flux migratoires. _

_Cours de géographie moldu niveau terminale.(1) _

* * *

Je vois Blaise se relever, épousseter un peu sa robe, avant de se diriger vers Poudlard.

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à m'apprendre ? » le questionne-je.  
« Rien d'autre, veuillez m'en excuser messire » me répond-t-il, effectuant une sublime mais non moins ridicule révérence.

Foutu serpentard.

Je me demande ou je pourrais en apprendre plus … … la bibliothèque ?

* * *

2h de recherche à la bibliothèque dont le constat pourrait être… mmm… voyons j'hésite, disons… NADA ! Enfin pas tout à fait, je suis sans doute un peu dur.  
J'ai tout de même appris ce qu'était cette soirée dite « des 5 ans ».  
5ans après la « disparition » de Vol… Vo…, Vous-savez-qui, a eu lieu une sorte de petite fiesta… à croire qu'il leur à fallut 5ans pour y croire vraiment, m'enfin…  
Il semblerait que tout le monde sorcier y fut convié (à l'exception notable, et étrangement non spécifiée dans les recueils, des prisonniers d'Azkaban).

Tous les mecs de mon âge à un ou deux ans près du monde sorcier sont donc susceptibles d'y avoir été, et donc d'être celui que je recherche. Et ben, ça m'en fait du choix…

Ce qui est sur, c'est que plus j'en apprends et moins je vois mon père y prendre joyeusement part. Commémorer l'échec de Godric Hollow. Pourtant j'y étais cela semble ne faire aucun doute. Et de ce fait, lui et mère de même. Je m'imagine parfaitement leur tête. La même que tous les jours à vrai dire. L'air hautain de l'aristocrate contrarié. Copyright Malefoy.

Mes parents ont sans doute passés une autre soirée ennuyeuse et ennuyante qui ont jugés bon d'éliminer de leur mémoire là où, semble-t-il la famille Zabini en a fait un évènement toute somme assez important pour que leur fils Blaise s'en souvienne encore presque 10ans après.

Ce qu'il me faudrait en fait, c'est le récit de quelqu'un qui y était. Pas mes parents bien évidemment. Surtout que leur vision des choses ne sera sans doute pas des plus objectives. Et puis je ne me vois pas aborder le sujet avec eux. Il m'intéresse mais il est hors de question qu'il le sache. Cette information je me garde bien de la leur révéler. Eux aussi ont été à Serpentard, ce n'est pas sans raison.

La première personne, assez âgé pour y avoir été en dehors de sa prime enfance, un serpentard si possible et de surcroît en qui j'ai une relative, j'ai bien dit relative, confiance. En fait…

Oui, je sais **qui** je vais aller voir.

* * *

J'ai commencé à écrire le chap 2 et de ce fait, j'ai eu à ce moment là une impression de déjà vu. Et en effet, en cherchant un peu kékejetrouve ? Un zoli chap tout beau tout déjà fait. Pikwa il traine sans être up ? Mmmm… en fait je crois que j'attendais les 10reviews (un vieux rêve, 10 reviews. En un chap. Qd je pense que certains ont 100 reviews… ne nous faisons pas de mal TT) 

Finalement je le up. Et je l'ai un peu repris (finallement) voire beaucoup parce que mes 9 reviews m'ont fait **immensement** plaisir. Vraiment croyez moi.

J'écris une autre fic. Ffnet m'indique une 50aine de lecture. J'ai 3 reviews (dont une copine qui voulait me faire plaisir donc 2 en fait) ce qui me fout un peu le cafard.

Je suis un peu triste, je me demande si l'on me lit vraiment. Parfois j'ai l'impression que je ne publierais rien sur ffnet que cela reviendrait au même. J'écris si mal ? Je ne fais pas assez de lemons bourrins de suite ? (Nan j'avoue j'attends un peu, je préfère que mon histoire soit un minimum cohérente… m'enfin T.T)

Dites-moi qqchose ! Même que c nul ! Si vous saviez à quel point c frustrant de ne rien recevoir qd on vient d'up ! Cela fait perdre goût à ce que l'ont fait !

Voilà c t mon coup de blues T---T

'temis-chan (et encore merci à mes 9 + 3 review-euses je vous adore TwT)

* * *

(1) Tiré en parti de mes notes de mescours de géo TermS. Remis en forme par moi-même. 


End file.
